


Weeping at the Grave

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Marius visits the mass grave of the June Rebellion.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Les Amis de l'ABC
Series: Writuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Weeping at the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 25: Grave

Marius stared at the earth beneath his feet, no way of knowing how many of his friends – or which of his friends – laid beneath. Wherever they were, he hoped Jehan could see the sky. He hoped Courfeyrac wasn’t alone. He hoped Joly and Bossuet were together. He hoped – he _hoped_….

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
